It is a nuisance to carry around a large half-empty briefcase, overnight case, piece of luggage, sample case, tool case, or the like. It is equally a nuisance to find that an item of luggage (the term "luggage" is used herein in a broad sense to refer to all manner of transportable carrying cases) at hand is too small to accept the articles one desires to place in it. Various forms of expandable luggage have been proposed, but few are commercially available. There is a need for inexpensive, durable, attractive expandable luggage, and the object of the present invention is to meet that need.